


November 1st 2013: Vacuum Cleaners

by LovingLovelyLoners



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brendon is a Vacuum Cleaner, M/M, What kind of crack was I on in 2013 someone pls tell me, vacuum cleaner, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingLovelyLoners/pseuds/LovingLovelyLoners
Summary: He was brought into this world with the push of a button. Quite literally speaking. Brendon was the newest from Fueled by Ramen Vacuums. They were the #1 brand of vacuum cleaners known world wide for their low costs and high technology.Brendon was happy. Soon, he was going to be sold to someone! He would live in their closet, waiting quietly. But when he was needed, he would spring to life, helping the world by cleaning up it's messes.Now he just had to wait.
Relationships: Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	November 1st 2013: Vacuum Cleaners

**Author's Note:**

> This. Why did you even click on this? My guy, gal, or nonbinary pal--what?

November 1st, 2013  
Vacuum Cleaners

He was brought into this world with the push of a button. Quite literally speaking. Brendon was the newest from Fueled by Ramen Vacuums. They were the #1 brand of vacuum cleaners known world wide for their low costs and high technology. 

Brendon was happy. Soon, he was going to be sold to someone! He would live in their closet, waiting quietly. But when he was needed, he would spring to life, helping the world by cleaning up it's messes.

Now he just had to wait. 

The box was lonely. Brendon couldn't see anything, and he was only able to talk to the instruction papers. They were nice, but kind of boring. He really wanted to get out of the box and see the world!

One day, Brendon heard loud humans from inside his box. The person on the outside sounded really nice! Her voice was smooth and Brendon just knew that he would fit perfectly into her home. He and the instruction papers held their breath, hoping that it was finally their turn.

Their anticipation died with the sounds of footsteps padding away. Brendon slouched against the back of his box, tired from his recent burst of energy.

Suddenly, Brendon felt himself and the instruction papers being lifted into the air. They were turned from side to side, causing the instruction papers to yell out an angry: "watch it!" They were shoved into a shopping cart and were driven to the checkout lane. 

Brendon was scared. There was beeping all around them and the man that had taken them was muttering angrily under his breath as he slammed some money down onto the counter.

They were shoved into the back of a car. It was hot, and Brendon thought there was something wet brushing the side of his box. The car swerved back and forth knocking Brendon on his side.

"Ouch!" Brendon cried. He tried to get back up, but was forced to stay on his side, his box slowly soaking up whatever the carpet had endured earlier.

They finally got to the human's home. The man hastily grabbed Brendon, shaking him up and down, unitl the opening of a door was heard. Brendon was then shoved under the man's arm and brought to a closet, where he was dropped onto the ground and locked in darkness once again.

Brendon whimpered quietly in the silence of the small room. He was still in his wet and sticky box, and tried to move over. His only result was getting more stuck, and hitting the top part of him against the box.

He sighed and waited.


End file.
